


Peach Candies

by BoyoBoyItsRegret



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Mentions of Digestion, Other, POV Second Person, Soft Vore, Vore, ambiguous ending, getting eaten with food, unaware vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyoBoyItsRegret/pseuds/BoyoBoyItsRegret
Summary: Unfortunately, you've found yourself shrunk at the training grounds. At least Jeritza's around, though. Hopefully you can get him to notice you.
Relationships: Jeritza von Hrym/Reader, not really just. squint a lot, sorta
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Peach Candies

**Author's Note:**

> im just a full blown trash train at this rate. i give up.

It had been your own fault, really. You’d been the one to step in between those warring mages, trying to foolishly tell them to calm down before someone got hurt. Of course, it’d been you who ended up hurt, and not them. But that wasn’t the worst part of it. No, that would be what happened next.

The dual blast of fire and miasma you’d received had burnt, yes, and served to temporarily knock you unconscious, but by the time you’d awoken you realized something much more concerning had happened. All around you were the faces of your fellow students, expressions of shock widening their eyes, and you couldn’t help but notice how big they all were. And then you realized something awful: they weren’t big, you had just shrunk.

It had been chaotic at first, especially since no one could figure out how you’d shrunk let alone how to turn you back. The two students who had cast the spells couldn’t understand how a mix of fire and miasma could’ve caused such an effect. Immediately they were at the dark mage’s throat, and before you could even get a word in they were fighting again. Typical. 

The chaos gradually died down when they heard your tiny screams to stop fighting. Trying to keep things rational, you’d proposed that something must have gone wrong with one of the spells, and that, as students, you likely wouldn’t be able to figure it out. But that was fine--you had professors who could. So they’d left in search of one of them, too nervous to consider even holding you, while you’d made yourself comfy on one of the weapons racks. It had been quite a climb, but they would be more likely to notice you when they came back if you were up high. 

That had been a few hours ago. They still hadn’t come back, and the training grounds had cleared out as dusk approached. You made yourself comfortable among the swords, leaning on one of your elbows as you stared at the huge double doors. They would come back, wouldn’t they? Someone would have to come eventually, and then you’d have them report to Rhea or Hanneman. 

But what an awful day to have an incident...it was the end of the month, and the three major classes had all left. Even that boy who usually spent hours at the training grounds was absent. It’d been just you and your classmates, and they’d all left… You curled your knees in a little closer, suddenly feeling just how cold Fodlan could be.

The creaking of a heavy wooden door opening caught your attention. Your head shot up just in time to see Jeritza, the fencing professor, entering the training grounds. His gaze was focused on the ground, his shoulders hunched, and one of his hands kept twitching towards his blade. 

You didn’t even have time to stand up and yell; he made a bee-line for the weapons rack and practically tore a sword out of it. The action sent you lurching to the edge, catching yourself last second with splintered hands. You didn’t even manage a yell, because he dropped some kind of treat bag besides you and headed right for the dummies. 

As you watched, he viciously cut into them, slicing open their stomachs and then stabbing uncharacteristically into their chests and heads. Straw and stuffing poured out, only to be cut up before it hit the ground. At one point he didn’t stab but slashed repeatedly, cutting until the wooden pole itself had been sliced in two, and then stomped on the dummy head as hard as he could. He looked like he was breathing hard.

The sight left you uneasy. You didn’t exactly know the professor well, but he’d always seem calm and level-headed, a man of few words who let his precise blade do the talking. He’d given you a few mandatory lessons, but his eyes had always been dull as he did so, and his voice unimpressed. Jeritza was a bit scary, but more in the “unreadable” sense, not the “maniacally stabbing training dummies” sense. 

And that bag he had put besides you...you turned and stood, reached out to feel the contents. It seemed hand woven and was pink in color, and when you pressed, the contents inside felt solid. If you gave the bag a good sniff, it reminded you of...peaches. Peaches? You looked the bag over, pulled it a little closer to you and tipped it over to try and see inside. 

It was a pink bag full of peach candies, all covered delicately in powdered sugar. Professor Jeritza had never seemed one for sweet let alone peach sweets, but who knew? You could still see him working on those dummies in the background when your stomach growled, the sweet scent of peach candy awakening the hunger which had built within you for the past few hours. 

Surely, at your size, Professor Jeritza wouldn’t mind if you took just one. That would serve as a full meal for you anyways! Besides, you were starving, and he had gone and placed so many candies beside you…

You cast a look up at him, seeing he was standing over one dummy, blade stuck in its head, staring at it as if comprehending the action of viciously murdering dummies. He seemed occupied, and wouldn’t notice you sneaking into his stash. So you lowered yourself to a crawl, pried the bags tied opening outwards, and crept in. 

Powdered sugar immediately clung to your legs and hands, and you were sure the stuff had gotten into your hair. It smelled sweet, tasted sweet, made the very air sweet. Already salivating, you crept to the nearest candy and crossed your legs as you sat down, bringing it into your lap. It was at least the size of large box to you, a large squishy box full of sugary deliciousness. Grinning, you leaned forward to bite into it. 

The candy was chewy like a gummy and brimming with the sweetness of a peach. The powdered sugar only added to that tastiness. You took bite after bite, yet still had barely scratched the gummy by the time you were full. With one arm you wiped sugar from your lips, swallowing your last mouthful of peachy goodness. As ravenous as you were, there was still enough gummy left to hopefully keep Professor Jeritza from becoming suspicious. 

You turned your eyes to the bags entrance. Hopefully Professor Jeritza would be done with his…”massacring” now, and could help you out. Moving the candy from your lap, you lowered back down to crawl out. 

Just then, your entire world flipped upside down. You hadn’t even a moment to scream as you fell back into the candies, the one you’d just been munching on falling on top of you. The bag’s entrance had closed, and you felt it being picked up. Oh no. 

Being caught, however, would soon be the least of your worries. It wasn’t Professor Jeritza’s face which greeted you. You saw the bag reopen, the weak light of dusk spilling in before being blocked out by his gloved hand. 

“Professor!” You tried to cry, but if the word had even made it out of your throat, he wouldn’t have heard it. His fingers wrapped around you, picking you up with a few of your sweet, cubical companions. 

You barely even caught a glimpse of his face as he tossed you into his mouth. 

Once more you tried to scream but to no avail. Immediately you struggled against his tongue, which nearly pushed you between his teeth alongside the candy. Even so, you were pinned beneath it, splashing right into a growing pool of saliva. You threw your head back in an attempt to keep it above the pool, only for his tongue to push you right back down. 

In a panic you flailed, delivering a punch to the cruel tongue above you and the gum forming your prison. To your surprise, Jeritza paused in his chewing, a glob of half mashed candy falling onto your head as he let out a confused noise. Yes! You raised your head to cry out to him, to beg him to spit you out, but before you could, he swallowed, the pool of saliva below you suddenly shooting backwards. 

“NO!” You shrieked, grabbing for some kind of hold--but it was useless, everything was too slippery. Your hand glanced off one of his molars, barely catching on the tip of it before your grip gave. 

Your legs felt hot, even hotter than the mouth around you, and a sudden squeeze on them told you just what had happened. Your gaze jerked back just in time to see his throat pull you in up to your calves. You desperately grasped once more for his tongue, your fingers pressing into the slick muscle. For a moment you thought you’d gained traction, enough of a grip to crawl forward--

And another swallow sent you in up to your waist. A flood of saliva and chewed candy met you this time, pooling around you before his throat opened up fully to welcome you in. You managed one last scream as you dropped into Jeritza’s esophagus. 

The muscles seized you upon arrival, squeezing you like a python. Candy and saliva washed over your body and was rubbed onto it as peristalsis pulled you downwards. You whimpered, tried your best to wriggle against the tight tube, tried kicking your feet and shifting your shoulders to no avail. You felt something press against you from outside, as if tracking your descent, and you wriggled wildly at the sensation.

It followed you despite your struggle, finally vanishing as you felt the tube get impossibly tighter. The pressure upon your body was immense, as if you were being squeezed to death, the air forced out of you and the saliva around you pooling around your face. You squeezed your eyes shut and held your breath, praying for it to relent, for this whole experience to be some kind of sick nightmare or prank, that Professor Jeritza would notice you and spit you out.

Nearby, you heard the rapid pounding of his heart, a near rival to your own. It grew louder and louder as you descended, until the constant thrum consumed your thoughts and drowned out the beat in your own ears. As it quieted, though, you heard something far worse just below you: gurgles and growls, the noise of a hungry stomach. 

Your feet popped into open nothingness, and your heart dropped alongside you as you fell into his stomach. You landed right on your butt, the flesh sinking below your weight. Chewed candy rained around you and a glob of sweetened saliva fell upon your head. 

It was far too dark inside of Jeritza to make out much, but right away you saw the pool you sat in. You tried to jump to your feet only to slip and fall face first into it, the sticky fluid patching your face in half melted candy and stomach acid. With a cry of disgust you wiped it away and scrambled back, pressing right against a wall which dripped more fluid onto you. You cried out again and backed away, the foul smelling substance running down your chest and shoulder as you did so. 

As if to make it all worse, another rain of candy splashed into the pool around you, and even through the gurgles you could hear Jeritza chewing. 

“HEY!” You cried, crawling to the nearest wall and giving it a good punch. “PROFESSOR! I’M IN HERE! HELP!”

The stomach seemed to tremble in response to your attack, the walls pressing in a little closer, the pool just barely rising to your waist. You raised your head, glanced to the sphincter so far above, praying Jeritza had felt that--

The stomach suddenly shook as he burped, knocking you back into the pool. You squawked in protest, jerking up as you messily wiped fluid and candy from your face. No, he hadn’t felt that, or just didn’t care. But you couldn’t afford to give up! Once more you stood, slogged to the nearest wall, raised a fist and pounded against it, screaming your head off as you did so. This time, it was an external pressure which met you in the form of a few pats, causing you to lose your balance and slide onto your knees. 

All this time, candy had fallen around you, and as you slid back down you noticed just how large the pile had gotten. It looked like Jeritza had eaten half the bag if not more.

Which was terrible news for you. He truly hadn’t noticed you. You felt your fight drain, your hands falling into your lap. 

As if on cue, Jeritza began to move. His stomach swayed, sending you against a wall, slumped and staring hopelessly at the sphincter above. You didn’t know where he was going, and you didn’t truly care. You needed to get out, but the sphincter was too high, and the acid level was rising, and the walls around you were starting to knead as the process of digestion began. 

It was hot and wet and sticky, one of the worst places you would ever think of dying in. But now it looked you in the eye, told you just what you would become--a singed corpse, buried beneath all that melted candy, turned into nutritious mush to be absorbed by the fencing professor.

You tucked your knees in and tried not to cry.


End file.
